


Half and half

by DarthTofu



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Digital Art, Duet, Fanart, M/M, Music, oud, silly headcanon illustration, two players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTofu/pseuds/DarthTofu
Summary: When Malik lost his arm, he thought he had also lost music. But Altaïr surprised him.





	

   

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in mid-September but just never had the time to sit down and finish it until recently. Just so happy it's done XD  
> Was thinking about how Malik's voice actor sings and the thought train continued from there.  
> Happy Halloween to everyone seeing this the day of haha! Even though it's not Halloweeny at all.


End file.
